After Deathly Hallows: The Aftermath
by jbrik
Summary: Now that Voldemort is gone everything should be fine. Right? Come find out how Harry,Ron and Hermione are dealing with things. ( I promise the story is a lot more interesting that this summary is letting on:))
1. The Aftermath Of It All

It has been a month since I, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldermort. I haven't been able to sleep eat or enjoy myself since that day. Not to mention the multiple memorials I've been asked to attend by parents whom lost love ones to the war.

I can't say no, but only yes, for I am the reason they are no longer walking this earth.

Why, why would they want me there? They treat me as I'm not at fault? saying Harry it would mean the world if you would come, even possibly say a few words at my boys, girls memorial. It breaks my heart and confuses the living daylights out of me. And today, the one I've been dreading the most whom I cried over the i'm at fault for taking away my own best friends brother Fred Weasley. The Weasley's have taken me in as family. Mrs. Weasley have taking me in as her own son and, and now I'm the cause for taking away her son and not to mention a huge piece of George. I see it in his eyes he also hasn't been able to sleep now after the war, it has fully settled with him that his companion, best friend and brother is never coming back.

I've decided I'm leaving after Fred's memorial , I can't take all this heartache and sadness and being treated as a hero. I'm going back to the muggle world and try to move on. If I stay here I'll will never move on and things will never have a chance at getting better

The thought of leaving my best friends whom been with me since the beginning, risked there lives for me tears me up inside, they sacrificed so much for me and missed out on a lot of things but, as long as I'm around them I feel as though they will not be able move on from all of this. This will be my way of saying thank you.

Leaving Ginny will be easy but yet hard. I say easy because I know if I'm not around she will be able to move past all of this easier. We never got to confess our actual feelings for each other but I guess that's for the best, she'll move on in time but I find comfort in knowing she will and she will find someone to fall for and she will have a great life with them.

Arriving at the Weasleys it already had a gloomy feel. When I walked in I was greeted by Ron he gave me a small little smirk and a hug, I held on tight and he broke down in my arms. We stood that way for a few minutes and then we let go I patted him on the back as he walked into the next room where the ceremony would take place. Hermione saw me and ran to me wrapping her arms around me tight.

"Oh harry" was all she could mutter before breaking down. I held on to her. As I looked up I saw Ginny, the sight before me broke me heart. You can tell she just about cried all the tears her body would allow and she just wore a blank expression. I slowing let go of Hermione and made my way over to Ginny. We stood parallel to each other not saying anything for a few seconds. I grabbed her hands and have them a right squeeze. When I did that it's like her soul jump back into her body. She looked straight in my eyes I can tell she was lost for words not knowing what to say or do. I lead her outside to get some fresh air. We sat on the steps outside.

"It's not your fault Harry". Ginny broke the silence

"What"? I asked stunned

"I can see it in your eyes, no one blames you for Fred's death, Voldermort and the bloody death eaters are the ones to blame".

There was a moment of silence I was going to say something when Mrs. Weasley came out to say the service was about to start

Ginny grabbed my hand before walking in. Her touch something I would have to hold near to my heart for soon it will just be a memory

I sat in the second row behind the Weasleys when Ms. Weasley softly said Harry you're to sit with us, you are family she said as she choked up.

Family. Family doesn't cause this much pain. I thought as I sat next to Ron and Ginny. Hermione sitting on the other side of Ron. The service was as expected hard, emotionally, devastating and heart breaking. I didn't know my heart could break anymore than it did now. After the siblings came up and shared some words of there brother Mr. Weasley had welcomed me up to also share some words.

It took me by surprise, I started to panic that's when Ginny placed her hand on my leg it calmed me down a bit, gave me the strength to get up to the podium. Looking out at all the solemn faces of family and friends all I wanted to do was run and get out but there's no way I would do that. I took a huge breath and began to speak.

Fred Weasley. Where do I start, he was an amazing man, words can't describe the courage he had. Fred Weasley... Is gone because of me

There was a silence in the room heads jerked up

"I'm not an hero, so I beat Voldermort but look at all the people whom died to save me. I never wanted people to died for me, to cause all this pain. Pain to the people I love the most. If I could I would choose to die if that meant brings theses innocent people back!"

There was gasp all around, people saying no

"I'm sorry I've caused all this, I'm sorry". I looked at the Weasleys there as emotional as I was.

Fred Weasley was a great wizard and had so much to give our world. George, I know you will make him proud with everything you do in life. His life will not be in vain and will never be forgotten I promised you that.

I stepped down from the podium tears streaming down my face I kept walking down the aisle and outside

Ron came running after me along with Hermione and Ginny

"Harry"! Hermione yelled after him

"Where are you going"!?

"I'm leaving". I say looking straight at them

"Very funny Harry" Ron said through his tears

I just started back at them

"Harry you can't leave. Why would you leave?" Hermione cried out

"Can't stay here anymore. I can't sleep, I haven't eaten in days, I'm tired and I can't stand see you guys in pain. I just need to leave I need to get out".I shout to them

"Harry you are not the cause of all this pain! Voldermort is, and he's gone. This terror, the fear, the hurt isn't going to disappear in a day Harry. It's going to take time".Ron cried out

"I can't do this! I'm sorry. I'm doing this for all of you. You're better off without me". And with that Harry drew out his wand and cast a spell and then he was gone.

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled out as she lunged towards him but ended falling to the ground

Ron walked over to Hermione and cradled her in his arms

"Why would he do this! Why?" Ginny shouted as tears ran down her face

"I, I don't know". Ron quietly replied as a tear streamed down his face


	2. It's a Muggle World After All

It's been two months now, since Harry left us. No word from him still. I just don't understand how he could do it. Things were going to get better. Now that we no longer had to live life in fear.

Hermione has been quite, unusually quiet no, smirky comebacks, nothing. I take it she's taking it pretty hard. She thinks Harry went back to his aunt and uncles but I immediately shut that down. There's no way he would ever return there, ever.

"But Ron if he went back to London he would have no where to stay other than the Dursley's. It's not like he can make a living on our money. He would need muggle money. Hermione fought him on this one

"True but, for all we now Harry could still be here. Maybe he just said that so we wouldn't go looking for him. He's has money to disappear here Hermione". Ron reminded her.

"You heard him, he feels like he's to blame for all the deaths. So why would he stay here and be constantly reminded of what took place? When he could go to London and no one knows him, or what even happen. He could start over and that's... that's what he wanted". Hermione sadly said as she looked down

Ron walked over and sat next to her, put his arm around her. "If you want to go look there than ok, well go look" Ron said has he gave his cute lop sided smile he has been know for

It was about 4:30 when Ron and Hermione made it to Privet Drive. They paused as they took a deep breath and started walking towards the home.

Aunt Putunia had answered the door. She stuck her nose up at them and asked what they wanted

"We, we were, uhm wondering if Harry was here". Ron stuttered out

"Ha!" Aunt Putunia let out a huge scoffle "please, that boy hasn't been here for years. Nor is he welcomed here".

"But, have you seen him, within the last couple of months"? Hermione spoke up

" No! Now please leave, I will not be associated with your kind" Aunt putunia had harshly whispered as she shut the door in there faces

"And that's why Harry wouldn't never come back here" Ron said as the slowly walked away

"I guess but, if he's not here then where could he be"? Hermione asked as she looked up at Ron

"I don't know Mione, I wish I did". Ron said as he grab her hand softly

Aunt Putuna walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner

"Why is it you don't want them to know where you are?" Aunt Petunia asked Harry

"There better off without me in there lives" Harry said as he looked down

"Well you be paying me for that little performance once you get a job, don't think you'll be getting any freebies" Aunt Petunia scorned him

Harry rolled his eyes yes aunt Petunia

"In fact your cooking food tonight. I'm going to rest, that performance really took it out of me.

The boys come home in a hour so you better hurry! Aunt Petunia hummed as she left the room

Since coming the the Dursleys and begging for them to give him a place to stay they finally came to an agreement

1. I would be sleeping in the cupboard

2. House work and cooking is my job

3. No magic allowed

4. Once the family came home I was to disappear

5. I would be out once I got a job and collected enough money to pay for my own flat

6. I would pay every Penny back to the Dursleys

Finding a job to a kid that didn't graduate high school is pretty hard and tough I've looked just about everywhere.

With aunt Petunia up stairs and no one home I decided to whip of my wand and speed up the whole process of cooking.

Within the next hour I cooked cleaner set up the table and left before uncle Vernon came home along with my pesky cousin.

I made my way down to the subway restaurant which I haven't been to since Dumbledore visited me. As I walked in and sat myself I took a menu and started to look at it. I felt as though someone was watching me I had looked up and no one and I waived it off. As I looked to the side I saw in the window a help wanted sign. I began to walk up to the counter and that's when I stopped in my tracks as the girl, well women shooting daggers at me was standing behind the counter silently daring me to approach her. I have her a light smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, so I know you must hate me but uhm I have a very valid reasons why I needed to leave. But you see I have had a pretty rough year and well I see your hiring.

"No" the women replied

"But the sign says" I replied back

"The sign is wrong" she replied back more harshly

"Lilly stop giving this young man a hard time, son you looking for a job? Then I got one for you. A men said with white hair

"The name is Harold and you"? The man said as he reached out his hand

"Harry, Harry Potter" I responded

"Nice to meet you Harry now let's sit down for an interview" Harold said

The interview went swell I got the job said I could start tomorrow and Lilly would train me. Well just see how that goes.

The next morning I got up did the morning routines cleaned up the dishes and left. I met Lilly who was waiting for me inside, she gave me sponk which reminded me of Hermione

I laugh to myself but I guess that was the wrong thing to cause Lilly snapped around with a super angry face

"Is something funny to you Potter"? Lilly said angrily

"No, well actually yes, it's just you remind me of a good friend Hermione".

"Wel,l unless she was a comedian, do you mind keeping the laughing to a minimum

"I'll try" I said smiling at her

"Where not friends so stop smiling at me" Lilly snapped

"Ok, I know I didn't show up for our date but, I'm sorry alright! But do I really deserve all this hostility? I say as I drop the smile

"Yes! You deserve way more"! Lilly shouted

"And why is that"!? I asked puzzled

"Because, because my father died for you"! She harshly whispered to me with anger in her eyes as she stormed out the diner

What did she mean her father died for me? What the... That would mean she knows who I am and where I come from, but how can that be. And who is her father?

I continued to work until my shift need Lilly had returned earlier that day but I gave her much needed space

"Harry, we need to talk" Lilly had said as i was leaving the diner

"Alright" I quickly said as she lead me to a table

It's been hard since knowing of my fathers death. Though he had told me that he might not make it out the war alive, I still had hope he would make it. He told me about you, Harry Potter and if it had came down to it he would give his life to save yours. It was an unspoken vow he made to your mother after she had died. A vow that he would protect you no matter what. He believed in you Harry, only spoken greatly of you and your mother. When I first saw you that day and saw the paper moving I knew you were from our world, you see I was going to ask you to take me there, though against my father's wishes, I just wanted to see him possibly one last time. But I guess it was best that you had left before I saw you again. And now seeing you and not able to see my father I just, got angry and I guess I started blaming you. But I was wrong for that and I know it's not you to blame. My father had to do what he did to bring our world back to what it use to be. And thanks to you and so many others are world is free from fear. And soon I hope to return.

Lilly gushed out and she light a low sigh out and looked back up at me

I didn't know what to say as I looked back at her. This man who could he be? He knew my mother I trailed off in my my mind

"No, It can't be?" I said out loud

"What can't be"? Lilly questions

"Your father, your father is…" I trailed off not being able to finish

"Severus Snape" Lilly announced proudly


	3. Roomates

I sat back in my chair with a thud

All I could do was try to wrap my head around was the fact that Snape had a daughter and I was sitting right across from her.

"You're probably thinking how no one ever new about me, but there's many things you don't know about my father. Sure he had a rough outer appearance but, my father was funny, sweet and such a teddy bear, of course I only saw that side of him. I attended muggle school up until my father said I would be able to attended my second year at Hogwarts, and I had up until the chamber of secrets where open he quickly pulled me out before anyone had known me or even found out I was actually related to Snape". Lilly explained

"It's funny up until recently I always thought Snape was plotting to kill me. But turns out that Snape had always been looking out for me since I entered Hogwarts. He was a great man Lilly. Devastating I found all of this out too late but it's important that I know now". I say looking at Lilly

"So, I take back my comment earlier, I guess we can be friends". Lilly says has she smiles

"Good, I'm glad. My first friend I've made for my fresh start in life". I said as I stretch out and smiled

Lilly and I talked for about an hour about her memories of her father

"Oh I'm sorry! I've kept you here so long, you're probably wanted to go home"! Lilly said as she started gathering her stuff

"Oh trust me I'm not wanted there". I say as I don't budge

"What do you mean"? Lilly asked

I explained the rules of living at the Dudley's and how dreadful is has been since moving back with them

"That's terrible, that's it! You're staying at my place! I have a three bedroom flat I had a roommate but she moved out then I recently got another and now you. I won't take no as an answer".

Harry really wanted to say no but his current living situations weren't cutting it at all.

"Alright, I pay you whatever you need from my checks and anything else you need, just ask". I replied with a smile

Lilly had told me about the other roommate and how his name was Peter And has recently moved in.

"He keeps to himself, so I wouldn't worry about him being a hothead or anything".Lilly explains

"Thank you Lilly, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this". I say with full of gratitude

"Well, Harry you do owe me a date, so I guess you take me on one, and we're even". Lilly said with a flirty tone

My mind went straight to Ginny, though it was just a simple date I felt as though I was betraying Ginny but I snapped out my thoughts and agreed to take her out.

"How about I show you around London and then you can take me out for dinner, and no this diner doesn't count"! Lilly said as she giggled

Lilly is very, very attractive, I silently said to myself as we both exited the Diner


	4. Uhhh?

Over the next week I moved in with Lilly and and for once things started looking up. We got along great and things couldn't have been any better.

"Hey, Peter is supposed to be returning home sometime this evening so you'll be able to meet him. I think you two will get along great". Lilly said as she was cleaning the dishes

"Great!" I said kinda excited to actually meet this guy Lilly talked so fondly about.

"Lilly? Why do the dishes when you can simply have them done for you?" I questioned her as i went to my room to get my wand.

I casted a spell and before our eyes the dishes began to wash themselves.

Lilly looked in awe "Great, now that the dishes are cleaning themselves, I can go take a shower!" Lilly said with a huge smile as we pranced off into her room

I was in my room when Lilly told me she was taking the night shift and that she was heading out

"Should you be walking around London at this time, let me go with you" I insisted

"Oh I'll be fine Harry, I've done it many times. Plus I want at least one of us here when Peter comes home".

Lilly said as she smiled and made an exit before I could argue more

It was an hour later when I heard the front door open, I got up to introduce myself to this Peter guy

"Lilly?" A voice called out

"She took the nigh-" Harry said has he stopped dead in his tracks

"Potter"! The voice said in shocked


	5. Heart To Heart With the Enemy?

"Pott-er!" the man before Harry stuttered out

"Malfoy!?" Harry yelled out as he pulled out his wand and struck him against the wall pointing towards his neck

"Pl-plea-se let me go, let me explain." Malfoy pleaded

"What are you doing here, who's with you, and how did you find me!" Harry asked no listening

"I'm alone. I promise, I don't even have my wand I'm useless here, please, let me go" Draco cried out

Harry looked long and hard at Malfoy and saw the fear and shock of seeing him so he slowly lowered his wand

"Why are you here?" I asked him again

" To start over" Malfoy sadly said as he looked down

" You're alone?" I asked as he watched Malfoy closely

"Yes" Malfoy said as a tear streamed down his face

" Are you crying?" I couldn't believe it

" Yes, Potter I am alright, seeing you here from our world... I just haven't given it much thought since I left... I left behind everything I know" Malfoy said as he looked down

" If you're so sad, then why did you leave" I asked firmly refusing to buy into whatever he was saying

" Well because not all of us got the glory at the end when Voldemort was dead, some of us were immediately cast off as betrayers, disgraces to the wizardly world, I couldn't show my face anywhere for no one would help me. I didn't bother leaving the house for weeks." Malfoy explained

" what do you expect you did evil things Malfoy! You had a hand in getting Dumbledore killed!" I yelled out

" I never wanted any of this to happen-" Malfoy said but was interrupted

" ha sure you didn't. you kn-" I said but was then caught off

" Would you just hear me out, just listen to me ? No one ever listens to what I really have to say, not what I'm told to say. For years I've been told what to say, what to do, but here I am my own person and I can choose who I want to be. And Harry I'm not that person you think. You think just because I'm a Malfoy I'm proud of it, well guess what I'm not! I was born into a family where my opinions never mattered, what mattered was making sure I pleased my father in everything I did. Sure as I was younger I saw nothing wrong with my father but once I began to really understand who my father was, It scared me and when he told me of the evil things he was a part of I couldn't believe it. But still deep inside of me I just wanted to please my parents but I wanted to have my fathers approval just to know he was proud of me. That's all a son really wants from his father. My last years at Hogwarts we're tough I knew what was to come and he killed me inside I couldn't mess up because if I did it would reflect back on my parents and I couldn't let anything like that happen. Harry that day before... In the bathroom before Dumbledore... You have to know I didn't want to do it, you saw me

I was a complete mess. Malfoy said in sad anger

"I, I don't know what to say" Harry stuttered out as he sat gassing the wall dropping his wand on the floor next to him

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me or we become best mates but, i just want you to hear what I had to say. I'm here to start fresh with the past behind me. I take it, that's why you're here". Malfoy said as he sat across from Harry

There was a long silence before Harry rose up to his feet and stretched out his hand to Malfoy

"Here's to putting the past behind us and a new beginning". Harry said with a smirk

"To new beginnings". Malfoy said as he rose up and grabbed Harry's hand The next hours Harry and Malfoy chatted up as there were best mates since their first year

"This is nice" Harry said out of the silence

"It is, isn't it, who knew?" Malfoy laughed

"So, you going to tell Lilly how you're not a random muggle and actually a wizard?" Harry asked with a smirk

"It would be crazy talk if I told her, probably report me to the police if I told her that". Malfoy exclaimed

Harry told Malfoy about the situation he learned about Lilly for the next half hour

Snape's daughter, I thought you and I getting along was crazy but this, this is far more. Snape having a kid under wraps, I thought he hated kids!".

"You and I both but, it's true she's shown me pictures and everything, told me stories, there was a lot of things we never learned about Snape, that I wish I could have. He was such a good man". Harry said as he looked down in sadness

"Yeah he was, he was a great wizard and the way Lilly talked about him, he was a great father even in his absence in her life". Malfoy said also sadden with the thought

There was a underlying silence between the two

"Listen, Snape wanted to take my place to protect me, he was an hero, and a protector. He knew he was going to die if he took my place but he still did. I never will deserve what he did for me but I'm am thankful he did. During our final year he stuck with me during it all. The last conversation I remember having is him telling me that when this is all over I need to leave and get out and turn my life around, do things I've always dreamed of doing. Be good, be free from it all." Malfoy said with a smile

"He was an extraordinary man". Harry said as he smiled

There was another moment of silence before Malfoy broke it

"So, I don't mean to change the subject but, theres this square thing and it's like magic. Little people pop up on this flat surface if you press this button. I didn't want to ask Lilly incase I was suppose to know what it was?" Malfoy asked as he pointed to the tv

Harry just laughed super hard and then calmed down "This is called tv, it's how muggles use their time when want hours of entertainment". Harry explained as he turned the tv on

The next hour both Harry and Malfoy passed out on the couch when Lilly came in and saw them both. Brought a smile to her face as she covered them up and turned the tv off and headed off to bed.


End file.
